


Ayacou: Talk to your moirail.

by yufiduspawn



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Romance, Alternate Universe - Alternian Trolls (Homestuck), Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufiduspawn/pseuds/yufiduspawn
Summary: Ayacou Raraka has her work cut out for her. Auspisticing between two reckless boys is a lot of work. Thankfully her moirail Iimiik Otogah is always a calming presence.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Toga Himiko & Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 1





	Ayacou: Talk to your moirail.

Ayacou Raraka has her work cut out for her. 

She clutches her knife tightly inside her coat. The dead’s presence is there as always, not that it bothers her. Her ghost psionics have always been particularly weak in comparison to all other burgundies, but she could always feel them tugging, hitting at an iron wall in her thinkpan begging and screaming to be let in. The sound of a thousand distant voices screaming in rage over the fact they can’t properly talk to her has become comforting for this troll, makes her feel safe, makes her feel powerful. She dashes through the caverns, determined and almost robotically. Her body is on automatic pilot as she goes through the depths of these caves to get to her destination, her senses sharp and looking out for any sign of a ticked off lusus, or an unknown troll. She knows she shouldn’t be worried about such things, her moirail would’ve culled them herself. Ayacou however is a rusty, and she knows better than to ever dare to feel safe.

When she reaches her destination she’s met with the usual sight. A cozy little cave hive filled with pastel colours. Posters adorn the walls alongside art made by the hive’s owner. A coon sits comfortably on the corner of the room, and severed plush animal parts are put in a pile while against the opposite side of them, sitting against the wall, are stuffed animals sewed together with parts that are clearly not their original, creating new frankensteinian creatures. Sitting near to the pile, lovingly stitching together a new child, is the hive’s owner: Ayacou’s moirail, Iimiik Otogah. The jadeblood’s eyes, as well as her entire body, light up at the sight of Ayacou. The grip the burgundy has on her knife loosens a bit, and she allows herself to smile back. 

“Ayacou!” She says with just...so much excitement and joy. “Did you bring it? Did ya? Pleaaaase tell me you brought it!”

Ayacou giggles. She brings out some plastic bottles from inside coat. The bottles are filled with blood, all of it purple hued. “Jeez, sometimes I think I’m just your dealer.”

The rainbow drinker gulps the bottles down in mere seconds. Her face flushes slightly jade and her body becomes a bit warmer. “Well you’re a pretty nice dealer! You don’t even charge me!”  
  
Ayacou ponders if she SHOULD charge her moirail for blood, just for a second, then decides against it. Instead she smiles a bit and decides to make a joke about it. “I do charge you! You have to hear me vent about my stupid boys, speaking of which?”

Iimiik gasps, hands pressed against her cheeks. “Himbos! My favourite topic! You’re the best dealer ever” She makes a sideways v shape with two of her fingers.

Ayacou returns the gesture, forming a diamond. Then she rests against the wall with her. “I mean it’s easy on paper you know? It works, we work.”

“Yeah?” Iimiik puts every object aside, bringing her knees close to her face and wrapping her arms around her legs. She smiles. “You three are really cute together.”  
  
“Thank you honey,” Ayacou blushes a little bit. “But...That’s kind of the problem isn’t it? We’re so good together, and we get to be so close all the time, but I’m not even allowed to kiss them! I don’t even know why I should care about that! That’s not how it’s supposed to work! I just- why do I want so much? Why are Quadrants so confusing?”

“So what you’re saying is,” Iimiik raises a finger. “You think you’re not allowed to be red for auspicees, because of rules created by a system you actively oppose and don’t believe in.”

Ayacou stares right into Iimiik’s smiling face, she opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again.

Iimiik raises her other hand’s finger. “So maybe, if you three care about this rebellion so much! And you acknowledge these rules are bullshit..Then they’ll be open to the idea, and you’re the only one keeping yourself down. Isn’t that right, Ravity?”

“I don’t like when you’re smart,” Ayacou puffs up her cheeks. “It makes me feel dumb.”

“Okay! I’m gonna be a bimbo now!” 

“Nooooo, don’t say that! You’ll bait the simps!” 

“I’m baiting ‘em! I’m posting ALL the thirstraps!”

“Noooooo!”

They laugh together for a while, free of the stress and bloodshed of the outside world. The two girls spend all night talking to each other, Ayacou happy to stay when the sun finally starts to come up. As the burgundy falls asleep in the same coon as her moirail, her glowing skin cold against her, for a single moment she’s daring enough to feel safe.


End file.
